The invention relates to a notebook computer, and in particular, to a notebook computer with a detachable keyboard.
FIG. 1 is a conventional notebook computer 1, comprising a monitor 2 and a keyboard 3. The keyboard 3 is fixed on a main portion of the notebook computer 1. When the notebook computer 1 is used on a table, the keyboard 3 is disposed horizontally on the table. Thus, when the notebook computer 1 is used for a long time, the wrist of a user may be injured due to excessive extension thereof and the arm may also be injured. A user may also have stiff shoulders and a stiff neck. Additionally, the keyboard 3 cannot be removed from the notebook computer 1 when connecting to an external liquid crystal display.